visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
YUSHI
YUSHI is a drummer who played in the UNDER CODE PRODUCTION band Megaromania from 2011 to 2013 after previous drummer Leda left the band in 2010. In March 2014, it was announced that he would be the new drummer of Lin -the end of corruption world-. Band history *'Megaromania' - January 1 2011 ~ July 31 2013 *'凛-THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD-' - March 2014 ~ March 20, 2016 Session Bands *'邑詩-yushi- session band' - Yushi's session band who performed in the Megaromania event, 「Kindling of creation」 on July 2nd 2011 at Shibuya STARS LOUNGE to play songs from their then-upcoming mini-album, Quintessence Voyage. Lineup consisted of Yushi on vocals, Kazuki (PLUNKLOCK) and rukia (ex-diva) on guitars, Rito (Gakido) on bass, and Pinky (ninjaman japan) on drums. On May 25, 2014, Yushi's birthday event, Identity Crisis, will be held at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3, and his latest lineup will be the main act of the event. This lineup includes Sui (ex-Megaromania) on vocals, Takeru (SAVAGE) and KAZ (ex-chariots support) on guitar, YUKI (CELL) on bass, and Yushi on drums, with SAVAGE, Synk;yet, and VAMPIRE ROSE making guest appearances. *'翠BIRTHDAY PREMIUM LIVE - Unlimited Voice' - On January 22, 2014, Sui's session band performed as guests at 翠BIRTHDAY PREMIUM LIVE in Shibuya REX in the event "Beautiful Elements", followed by a performance by ex-Megaromania and ex-Metis Gretel members, with Jin (UnsraW) (as a "friendship appearance") in the event, "Unlimited Voice", at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3 the next day. *'Misery BIRTHDAY SESSION BAND' - On April 24, 2014, as the main act for 424Carats -Misery BIRTHDAY EVENT-', Misery's birthday session band will perform at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3. Lineup includes Z (Art Cube) on vocals, Misery (ex-Megaromania) and Otake (ex-CindyKate) on guitar, Jin (ex-chariots support) on bass, and Yushi on drums. *'CERO session band - CERO's birthday session band will perform at his birthday live, "Here's looking at me, kid", at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3 on December 1, 2014, along with two other members of 凛. Lineup includes SUI on vocals, CERO and sena (GLARENOVEL) on guitars, Ray (ex-Nega) on bass, and YUSHI on drums. Later, the band will perform again at CERO's 2015 birthday event under the name, CERO BIRTHDAY SESSION RETURNS, with the same lineup, except Cecir (ex-E'm~grief~) will perform on bass. *'SUIセッション「マドモアゼルな野郎達」' - Part of SUI's two-day birthday event, The Blessing Day, this band will perform on January 24, 2016 at Shibuya REX. Lineup includes SUI on vocals, Takeru (SAVAGE) and Otake (AVANCHICK) on guitars, Shiori (Synk;yet) on bass, and YUSHI on drums. *'SUIセッション「Evil en Lucifer」' - Part of SUI's two-day birthday event, The Blessing Day, this band will perform on January 25, 2016 at Shibuya REX. Lineup includes SUI on vocals, Takeru (SAVAGE) and KAZ (ex-chariots) on guitars, Setsuna (VAMPIRE ROSE, ex-Metis Gretel) on bass, and YUSHI on drums. Discography Albums 11472-quintessencevoyage-8b0u.jpg| Megaromania Quintessence Voyage EP (2011.08.03) 20154-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-dlov.jpg| Megaromania Artistical Glint full length (2012.04.25) BxTFfb1IMAATTbL.jpg| 凛 Recollection of Phoenix EP (2014.12.24) Singles with Megaromania *2011.03.23 Oath -cross of eternity- *2011.12.21 Blessing Myth *2012.02.14 Cynthia *2012.10.17 Propaganda *2012.12.12 Heaven's Novel with 凛 *2014.07.23 Chaotic Resistance *2015.04.15 Memento-Mori *2015.09.09 Dedicate to Graveyard Gallery YushiDrums.jpg Category:Profiles Category:Drummers